Os Passos de um Anjo
by RafaChoquito
Summary: Esta é uma ficção Fic , baseada no personagem Yukihiro, criado por mim, para o jogo de RPG Orkut. A fic contará sua história como anjo Rebelde. Terá mitologia, romances, aventura e Yaoi! Espero que gostem!


_**Disclaimer: Esta é uma ficção (Fic), feita totalmente sem fins lucrativos. **__**O conteúdo desta Fic não tem ligação com a categoria de Anime descrito, pois está foi baseada no personagem Yukihiro, criado por mim, para jogo de RPG do Orkut. **__**A exploração comercial do presente texto por qualquer pessoa não autorizada dos direitos é considerada violação legal.**_

Hayo Povo...

Bom, antes de começarem a leitura da minha FIC farei uma breve introdução sobre o enredo e como me surgiu à idéia dessa história.

Primeiro, deixe-me apresentar. Alguns já me conhecem aqui do FanFicNet como Rafa-Choquito, Choquito-amargo, o Beta-Reader da Dréinha, etc, devido ao meu trabalho como revisor da FIC "Os Garotos" da minha amiga Dréinha (A qual aconselho a leitura, é uma ótima Fic.). Mas na verdade me chamo Rafael Rodrigues Navarro, faço aniversário dia 11/08, sou do signo de Leão. Contudo, vamos ao que interessa falar um pouco sobre a FIC.

"Os passos de um Anjo" é uma FIC que irá narrar à história de um anjo chamado Yukihiro, um personagem que criei com a finalidade de jogar RPG. Porém, a idéia de fazer uma FIC narrando o passado de Yukihiro surgiu quando o emprestei para a Dréinha (autora da FIC "Os Garotos") e uma das fãs da história dela, mandou um review (comentário) falando que ficou curiosa para conhecer mais sobre a história desse anjo rebelde (Fala da NathDragonesa). E foi após ler o comentário da Nath, que me veio em mente a idéia de que a melhor forma de contar a historia do Yuki seria através de uma FIC. Então durante algum tempo fiquei ensaiando, ensaiando para começar a história até que um dia acordei louco e resolvi botar esse projeto em ação.

E para escrever "Os passos de um Anjo" fiz uma vasta pesquisa mitológica, no entanto, a mitologia sobre os anjos é cheia de contradições, por esse motivo, optei por utilizar a que achei mais próxima do meu enredo, mas isso também não significa que irei segui-la a risca. Mas chega de conversas, vamos à história!

Bom divertimento e Boa leitura a todos!

E deixem seus comentários!

**XXX**

**Primeiro Passo  
**

Quando a terra ainda jazia sobre trevas, uma vastidão de água e não possuía nem um ser vivo, um Deus habitava onipotente esse enorme mundo. Esse Deus cansado de viver sozinho e sem ninguém para admirá-lo ou se quer ouvi-lo, decidiu criar vários seres espirituais denominados Anjos, cujo motivo de suas existência era servi-lo de modo a honrá-lo, admirá-lo e amá-lo sob todas as coisas.

Os anjos passaram a habitar um mundo paralelo a terra, esses seres magníficos, era um mais belo que o outro. Eram dotados de uma imensa pureza e viviam para amar o seu Deus, conforme ele os criara. Esses anjos ainda foram divididos em nove grandes classes. Por sua vez, as nove classes dividiam-se burocraticamente em grupos de três, as tríades. Cada tríade com sua função.

A Primeira Tríade é composta pelos **Anjos mais próximos de Deus**, que desempenha sua função diante do seu Deus, as classes pertencentes são os, Serafins (1), Querubins (2) e os Ofonins (3).

A segunda Tríade é composta pelos **Príncipes da Corte Celestial**, que operam junto aos governos gerais do universo, cujas classes são: Dominações (4), Potências (5) e Virtudes (6).

A Terceira Tríade é composta pelos **Anjos Ministrantes**, que são encarregados dos caminhos das nações e dos homens, cujas classes pertencentes são Principados (7), Arcanjos (8) e Anjos (9).

Essa era a composição do reino dos céus aonde começa nossa história.

**XXX**

- Anael... Você viu Lúcifer por ai? – O Arcanjo de cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes, perguntara ao jovem Serafim que estava de passagem.

- Eu não o vi não Yuki, mas creio que o Raniel saberá lhe falar.

Após a resposta, Yukihiro seguiu caminhando a procura de Raniel. O mesmo estava ansioso, queria muito encontrar-se com Lúcifer e sua ansiedade tomara tanto conta de si, que estava deixando-o distraído e acabou dando de cara com uma Potência.

- Aiiiiiiiiiiii...

Yuki levanta a cabeça vendo em que ou no que ele tinha esbarrado.

- Desculpe-me Caio não o tinha visto.

Caio estende a mão para Yuki.

- Tudo bem Yuki, aonde vai com tanta pressa assim? Posso saber?

Yuki se levantava com a ajuda de Caio.

- Na verdade estou procurando alguém Caio... Você por acaso sabe onde se encontra Lúcifer?  
Caio abre o belo sorriso de qual era dotado.

- Aaahhh... Então está explicado o porquê de toda essa pressa.

O anjo ruivo sorri.

- Mas para a sua sorte eu o vi sim... Ele foi atrás de Azazael não faz muito tempo.

Azazael era um anjo isolado, gostava de viver sozinho e não se enturmava com os demais. A o único com quem mantinha amizade e a pessoa que mais tentava se aproximar era Lúcifer. Azazael tinha mania de ficar no ponto mais alto e isolado da terra. E era exatamente o lugar onde Yukihiro não gostava de ir de forma alguma, e nem ele mesmo sabia entender o motivo. Talvez fosse por ser um lugar completamente inabitável e quase ninguém se atrevia a ir até lá ou talvez fosse devido ao ar úmido e de odor desagradável que lembrava um pântano sem vida alguma..

- Obrigado Caio...

Diz Yukihiro com um tom de voz insatisfeito.

**XXX**

Do outro lado do reino encontravam-se dois arcanjos que viviam sempre juntos, chamados Rafael e Gabriel, ambos tinham uma amizade que provocava inveja nos outros anjos. Os dois pertenciam à mesma classe celestial e exerciam a mesma função, o que contribuíra bastante para estreitar o laço de carinho entre eles. E o que era admirável nessa amizade é que um completava o outro, tornando assim, àquela amizade ainda mais forte e verdadeira. E, além disso, os dois dividiam um sentimento em comum, uma atração por Yukihiro. Os dois Arcanjos caminhavam pelo belo jardim de fontes brancas com formato de tulipa localizadas ao centro. Aquele esplendoroso jardim paralisava o olhar da dupla, que além de se encantarem com a beleza da natureza ao redor, deslumbravam a água cristalina que jorrava das fontes caindo em pequenas e brilhantes gotículas, lembrando-lhes o céu estrelado.

Mas alguém os interrompe.

- Gabriel e Rafael, por acaso algum de vocês dois viram Yukihiro? Ele tinha uma reunião comigo neste exato momento!

Miguel era um Arcanjo esplendoroso talvez o mais belo de todos os anjos. Era difícil não ter alguém que não o admirasse. E entre todos os seres divinos, era ele, que o nosso Deus tinha mais contato, e o mantinha perto de si mesmo sendo um Arcanjo.

Ele fitava Gabriel e Rafael aguardando uma resposta.

- Não eu o não vi!! – Respondem os dois ao mesmo tempo. Até parecera que tinham a resposta na ponta da língua.

- Mas você conhece Yukihiro muito bem Miguel, sabe que ele em questão de compromisso e horário não é lá aquelas coisas.

Gabriel falava com um tom calmo como se isso fosse normal.

- Além do mais, você conhece como o ruivo é rebelde Miguel... Não deve se estressar com isso, não é a primeira vez que ele foge dos seus compromissos e não será a ultima.

O belo Arcanjo suspira colocando a mão na testa fazendo uma expressão de indignação.

- É você está coberto de razão Rafael... Mas esse ruivo vai se vê comigo, vocês vão ver! AHHHHH se vai!

Os dois arcanjos se entreolham, ambos tinham o mesmo pensamento.

"Yuki está ferrado"

-Vocês dois! Já que o Yuki não apareceu, venham comigo! Preciso que façam um favor para mim no lugar dele.

Miguel abre suas imensas asas e levanta vôo e os dois Arcanjos o seguem logo atrás com uma feição não muito alegre.

- E ainda sobra para gente!

**XXX**

- Oh meu senhor... Porque Azazael não escolheu um lugar mais respeitável para se viver! – Yukihiro andava pela paragem resmungando, pois precisava encontrar Lúcifer.

E pelo que lhe falaram o mesmo estava com Azazael. Um anjo um tanto esquisito e muito anti-social. E o que não ajudava nada era que, tanto Azazael, como Yuki não se davam muito bem. E Yuki não tinha a cara de pau do anjo ranzinza para disfarçar sua antipatia pelo mesmo.

E para complementar, o bendito vivia em um lugar horroroso, um pântano que era cheio de árvores obscuras, uma perto da outra, impedindo qualquer raio de luz de clarear o lugar. E até mesmo a transição por via aérea era impossível, devido às árvores densas e galhos pontiagudos, as frestas entre elas eram extremamente estreitas. Sem contar, o aroma de enxofre que o ambiente possuía, capaz de causar desconforto em qualquer ser. E por não poder voar ali dentro, Yuki tinha que pisar no chão viscoso, cheio de lama, o que tornara a ida ali ainda mais desagradável.

O ruivo ouve um barulho, que o faz deter-se e perguntar.

- Tem alguém ai?

"Você me faz passar por cada uma Lúcifer..."

Yuki decidiu parar e fitar tudo em volta para ver se identificava de onde vinham os barulhos, que pareciam algo como galhos se quebrando.

- Tem alguém ai? – Repetiu.

- Ora, ora, Yukihiro? Você por essas bandas?

Yukihiro se vira para o lado direito fixando seu olhar em uma das árvores, de onde podia se ver um vulto. Porém, a voz grossa e autoritária que lhe dirigia era inconfundível.

- Azazael!

- Yukihiro... Ô grande Yukihiro!

Azazael se aproximara de Yuki e agora ele podia visualizar melhor o tal anjo que o deixava tão incomodado. Azazael era diferente de todos os anjos que conhecera, tanto na personalidade, como na aparência física. Diga-se que era o único anjo que não fora abençoado com a beleza que os demais tinham. Existiam vários anjos que eram estranhos, até Yuki se achava um. Mas Azazael era diferente de mais.

- Eh... eh eh.. Eu vim atrá...

Azazel que estava com a mão no queixo e andava em volta de Yukihiro o observando como se tivesse diagnosticando alguma coisa desconhecida, completa a frase:

- De Lúcifer, com certeza. Você não se daria ao trabalho de vir até aqui por mim não é mesmo?

Yuki estressou-se com ignorância de Azazael, no entanto, achou prudente manter a calma e esforçou-se imensamente para não dar ao anjo ranzinza uma má resposta. Segurou-se também, porque sabia como ele era, e se dissesse algo que o desagradasse o mesmo sumiria dali em um piscar de olhos.

- Então, você o viu? - Yuki pergunta com certo desdém em suas palavras.

- Humm... Bem... - O anjo estranho olha Yuki nos olhos.

- Deveria ser mais cordial Yukihiro, ainda mais quando se vem atrás de alguém desejando algo... Mas, para que você não fique com uma má impressão de mim, eu vou lhe dizer: Àquele quem procura esta no alto do pico.

"Que ser mais arrogante..." - Pensa Yuki.

- Obrigado!

Yuki dá as costas para Azazael e começa a andar rumo ao pico quando o anjo estranho lhe chama atenção novamente.

- Posso saber o que o senhor Yukihiro deseja com Lúcifer?

Yukihiro pára na hora e abre um sorriso irônico.

- Acho que isso não é da sua conta!

Ele se vira para Azazael novamente e fixa seu olhar nos olhos do velho anjo.

- Eu acho que é da minha conta sim Yukihiro! O senhor Lúcifer está ocupado e pediu que não o incomodassem se não fosse algo importante!

Azazael também encara Yuki, olhando em seus verdes olhos com um ar indiferente. E um misto de raiva de algo ou de alguém.

- Ocupado? – Indaga Yuki em um tom desconfiado. - Seja o que for que ele estiver fazendo eu preciso falar com ele.

Yukihiro vira-se determinado e volta a andar rumo ao pico, quando repentinamente Azazael aparece em sua frente com o ar sério.

- Desculpe Yukihiro, mas como eu lhe disse, Lúcifer está ocupado no momento, não poderei deixá-lo passar.

Yukihiro acabara deixando a irritação lhe ganhar. Não era só o fato de azazel está lhe afrontando, mas o fato de que àquilo era uma mentira! Afinal, Lúcifer nunca fora ocupado, não para Yukihiro. Ele sempre estava a sua disposição e igualmente Yukihiro estava à disposição dele.

- Me dê licença Azazael! Eu não quero machucá-lo!

O arcanjo suspirava pelas narinas, tentando manter a calma.

- Já falei que Lúcifer está ocupado! Procure-o em outra hora.

Yukihiro junta às duas mãos deixando um vão no meio em formato de triangulo e aponta para Azazael, o qual arregala os olhos ao presenciar tal manifestação, não imaginara que o ruivo teria coragem de atacá-lo.

- Você não fará isso?

- Você não me dá outra escolha!

Uma esfera branca e luminosa sai das mãos de Yuki e envolve Azazael. O anjo fica preso.

- Miserável!! Você me paga Yukihiro! Você me paga!

Yukihiro olhou a bola de luz e abriu um grande sorriso. De certo modo ele gostou de ter feito aquilo, foi uma espécie de alivio para compensar a chatice daquele anjo.

- Logo, logo, você sairá daí... Mantenha a calma...

Yuki volta-se ao caminho rumo ao pico com um ar bem mais alegre, que aumentava conforme se afastava de Azazael, que ainda o xingava abafado de dentro da esfera.

-...

**XXX**

Miguel, Rafael e Gabriel andavam em um campo enorme o qual não conseguia se ver o fim, lembrava um pasto.

- Ele é Rebelde mesmo... - Seguiam jogando conversa fora enquanto caminhavam.

Rafael observou que não muito distante de onde estavam, havia uma aglomeração de seres celestiais e pelo que lhe pareceu, era para lá que rumavam. Quando finalmente sentem curiosidade de saber o que Yuki iria fazer e que agora era trabalhos deles.

- Miguel, o que será o nosso trabalho?

Miguel caminhava no meio dois um pouco mais a frente com intuito de guiá-los. Ele retira dois pergaminhos de sua veste e entrega um para cada.

- Bom... Como você mesmo viu Rafael, aqueles são os Principados a nova classe que fora criada e foi inclusa à nossa tríade... Os Principados, assim como todas as outras classes, terão funções específicas, eles serão responsáveis pela fauna e flora, ou seja, pelas plantações e outros seres vivos que existiram... e... e...

Gabriel que até então não estava interessado no assunto de ambos fica surpreso interrompendo Miguel.

- Mas Miguel, nós aqui no reino não precisamos que ninguém cuide da beleza da nossa natureza, até porque é um lugar mágico e se mantém por si próprio... Há não ser que o boato que ouvi seja verdade, nosso senhor vai da vida ao lugar das Trevas?

O assunto tinha se tornado sério, e tanto Miguel quanto Rafael ficaram surpresos com a indagação de Gabriel. A Terra era o planeta que os celestes nomearam como Trevas, pois este era um mundo que vivia sob a escuridão e onde só existia água em toda sua vastidão. Para os anjos, não existia pior castigo do que ser mandado para Terra, fazer seja o que fosse.

- Sim os boatos são verdadeiros, logo haverá um comunicado oficial. Mas, por enquanto, somente os anjos de alto escalão sabem... E vocês, que irão treiná-los, são um deles agora. Por isso, peço-lhes sigilo por hora.

Os dois arcanjos surpresos fizeram um sinal positivo com a cabeça. No entanto, Rafael ainda não sancionara sua dúvida.

- Então espere um momento, como você quer que treinemos os Principados sem que eles saibam a verdade?

- Caro Rafael, eu quero que vocês o preparem para que saibam cumprir seus afazeres. Logo haverá uma grande mudança em nossa estrutura. Como vocês sabem, nós somos classificados de acordo com a nossa força e dom, e a partir de agora nosso Deus vai nos atribuir as funções, ou seja, cada classe angelical será responsável por algo.

Os arcanjos já estavam próximos dos principados.

- Melhor continuarmos essa conversa depois Rafael, já chegamos.

- Depois conversaremos com mais calma Miguel, mas quero saber tudo isso direito. – Diz Rafael encarando Miguel nos olhos, enquanto Gabriel já se aproximava do grupo cumprimentando-os.

- Ola a todos! Meu nome é Gabriel e como sabem estamos aqui para...

Gabriel iniciara um discurso animadamente, enquanto Rafael permanecera muito sério e contemplativo. Uma mudança na estrutura que viviam parecia-lhe algo muito sério...

-...

**XXX**

Algum tempo depois, Yuki se aproximava do ponto mais alto do pico que Azazel dissera que Lúcifer se encontrava. Apesar de aquele lugar ser bastante medonho a ida até lá compensava seus esforços. A começar pela vista lá de cima que era magnífica, podia contemplar todo o reino de seu Deus dali. O anjo ruivo se detém por um momento e deslumbra a vista privilegiada, concentrou-se tanto naquela visão que se esqueceu por um momento do objetivo que o fizera chegar até ali.

- Essa visão é realmente extasiante... – Um anjo com uma voz muito sutil, de tom não muito grave e nem muito agudo, uma voz melodiosa, na medida perfeita – dirigiu-se a ele.

- É... Não tem como!

-...

No próximo tem mais...

**XXX**

**Crítica do Capítulo **

**By Dréinha**

Uiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

Olha eu aqui no papel invertido (xD) Sou eu povo! Dréinha-chan da fic Os Garotos! (Desfila na fic do Rafa xDDD)

A fic do meu choqui (Choquito xD) até que um dia saiu! (Solta fogos!!) Uhuuuu!! Bom, assim como outros leitores, o Choqui seguiu o exemplo e conselhos e mesmo sentindo que teria muita dificuldade resolveu arriscar e criar a história do Yukihiro! Gente, sei que a maioria que tem conta aqui no Fanficnet é ficwriter e sabem muito bem como é complicado escrever! Ter idéias é fácil, colocá-las no papel é difícil. E olha, fazer o Choqui colocar as idéias dele no papel foi complicado, mas eu digo, tudo se pode quando se tem determinação e dedicação! E posso dizer com orgulho que ele tem muita! E o resultado é esse aí!

Claro que ele está no começo, e toda história no começo é um pouco complexa, pois é como um bebê que está começando dizer suas primeiras palavras, as coisas ainda não saem muito claras, mas logo esse bebê cresce, amadurece e sua fala se torna clara! (Eu me lembro dos meus primeiros capítulos, foi um horror -.-)

E sinceramente, para um iniciante, achei a história muito boa! O embasamento mitológico está legal e ele fez sozinho as pesquisas e iniciou todo enredo sem ajuda de ninguém. Ele precisou de uma forcinha na parte descritiva e nas correções ortográficas... hehehhe (Até agora rio quando lembro do "mas" com 'i" olha a desculpa do meu Choqui, diz ele que sabia a diferença entre os dois, mas gostava de colocar o "Mas" com "i" porque com "i" é mais gostoso... (??) xDDD Tive que me acabar de rir... hauhauahauhauah mas bem, faz parte xD). **Mas,** no restante, pelo que vêem do resultado ele aprendeu muito bem, e tenho certeza que só tem a melhorar!

Ah! Amei ficar desse lado aqui! Cobrando! (hauhauahauah me senti a maior perversa... heheh xD Viu como é bom ser cobrado meu amor? Falando nisso... Já terminou o próximo? xDD) Mas enfim! Saiu e espero que prestigiem a história também!

Quanto ao enredo está muito interessante mesmo! Disse para o Choqui, (Mas ele não concorda), mas eu acho o Yuki arrogante, pode ser apenas a aparência que ele me passa, vamos esperar o decorrer da fic. Também acho que vai rolar muito romance por aí, e esse negócio de amizade entre Yuki e Lúcifer pra mim é fachada! xD Rola é pegação mesmo.. hauahauhauahau... (owwww God, como diz minha amiga "empolgay-me" xDD). Mas enfim, se ele seguir a personalidade do anjo ruivo do jogo de RPG, ele vai ser o maior pegador... (faleimesmo xDDD)

Nyaaa.. Acho que já falei de mais para o tamanho do capítulo... ahuahauahuahaua.. Agora só Deus no reino dos céus que saberá quando teremos outro capítulo, pois ele me chama de enrolada, mas agora ele sabe como é difícil estar do outro lado! (adorando jogar na cara xD)...

Beijos para todos!

Deixem seus comentários!

See you next!

**XXX**

**Revisão**

**Observações Ortográficas**

(Choquito Invadindo: Bom eu aqui sera as partes ortograficas, que minha Beta-reader e chatolina Lora fez a mim, resolvi posta elas também para questão de informação e como foi de grande ajuda para mim acho que pode ser a vocês.)

morde)

Já disse para você **não dar espaços com a barra de espaço **Choqui! Ò.ó! Use a formatação do Word senão teremos problemas na hora de postar no fanficnet. Seu texto sairá (des)configurado! Siga o exemplo, para centralizar, selecione o texto e vai nesses botões aqui em baixo, (Esses quadrados com riscos) e clique em centralizar, pronto! Está feito! Agora parágrafo e espaço entre linhas estão ótimos! Continue assim! (Print da tela)

Eu sou professora Tenho que dar bronca quanto ao português!

Não existe **"ta"** nem **"to"** na escrita formal Choqui! É **"estar/está"** ou **"estou"**!

"**Mas"** e **"Mais"**

Você só vai usar "mais" apenas quando for juntar um + um!

Esse "mais" com "i" é igual o sinal de "soma" ele serve para "somar", "juntar" ou intensificar, aumentar!

Exemplo:

Eu sou **mais** bonita que a Josefina!

Eu quero **mais** um lanche agora!

Professor, dois **mais** dois são quatro!

A Luciana **mais **a Patrícia vão ao Shopping hoje!

Levante a patinha e repita comigo: "Eu não vou usar "mas" com "i" quando quiser dar idéia de equivalência. Então esse "mais" aí que você usa quase não aparece nos nossos textos. O **"Mas" **sim! Ele se refere a situações adversa, é usado no começo de frases, por isso o nome dele é conjunção adversativa é igual a usar "no entanto", "então", "entretanto". Certo?

Então não use no texto este "mais" combinado? Há não ser se for às situações acima!

(Choqui invasão: Eu sei a diferença entre "MAS" com "i" e sem "i" mais como lhe falei mais é mais gostoso, e outra tinha que deixar algumas coisas para você corrigir, se não , não teria menor graça você ser revisora. Achou que iria ser mamão com açucar? )

**XXX**

Do outro lado do reino encontravam-se dois arcanjos que viviam sempre juntos, chamados Rafael e Gabriel, ambos tinham uma amizade que era de provocar inveja em qualquer um (Eu acho que faltou algo aqui Choqui, de dar inveja? Por quê? Tente complementar, coloque, por exemplo, de dar inveja em qualquer um porque os dois dividiam os mesmos gostos e interesses,... blá, blá...). E, além disso, os dois dividiam um sentimento em comum, uma atração por Yukihiro.

(**Aqui faltou algo, ficou estranho o Miguel chamando do nada depois da introdução. Coloque algo como: **_**"A dupla conversava animadamente quando foram interrompidos por uma voz melodiosa:")**_

Yukihiro andava pelo local resmungando, pois precisava encontrar Lúcifer. E pelo que lhe falaram o mesmo estava com Azazael. Um anjo um tanto esquisito (**Porquê ele é esquisito Choqui? Complemente, ficou incompleto, vago! Coloque se ele é caolho, tem uma perna só, a asa quebrada, sei lá!) . **E para complementar, o bendito vivia em um lugar horroroso, que não lhe agradava nada.

Yuki ouvira um barulho e decidira perguntar. **(Também acho que você poderia descrever onde ele está entrando, tipo, é um pântano, mas ele está caminhando na lama então? Está voando? O lugar é escuro? Se for escuro o que torna o lugar escuro? Árvores grandes? Um exemplo: **_**"Yuki andava em meio à lama negra, pois naquele lugar era difícil de voar devido aos galhos pontiagudos das árvores, e do espaço pequeno entre uma e outra. Sabia que Azazel morava no fim daquele pântano, quase ao pé da montanha, em uma caverna obscura... etc...")**_

Yuki resolveu parar e fitava tudo em volta para ver se identificava de onde vinha o barulho. **(E que tipo de barulho é? É como um uivo? Algo caindo? Quebrando? Uma voz chamando? ).**

"Que ser mais folgado..." - Pensa Yuki. **(não entendi o porquê de o anjo ter dito isso, não seria melhor dizer: arrogante do que folgado? Apesar de que o Yuki também pareceu bem arrogante com ele xD)**

Ele se vira para Azazael novamente e fixa seu olhar nos olhos do velho anjo. **(coloquei "velho", mas eu não sei se ele é, mas pelo jeito parece que é velho, e é para não repetir muito o nome dele, que vamos respeitar é muito feio xD)**

-Merda!!** (palavra chulas deixam o texto uma merda, substitua por "Fezes" xD brincadeira, substitua por outra coisa como "Droga" "Miserável" "Maldito", etc...Não é bom usar: merda, bosta, cú, buc.. pinto, porra, coco, mijo, etc, essas palavras deixam o texto pobre...)... (**Choquito invadindo: Quando li isso cai na risada, hsuahsuahsua...pode deixar loira não colacarei mas palavras derivado de "Fezes".)

**XXX**

**Primeira Revisão**

(aqui amor, você descreve o local por onde ele está passando, pode ser um jardim, um campo, etc, solte a imaginação, visualize um lugar deslumbrante e descreva, e sempre adjetive bem, por exemplo, se você for falar que tem uma fonte descreva-a mais ou menos assim. **"As fontes brancas com formato de tulipa, localizadas ao centro daquele esplendoroso jardim, paralisavam os verdes olhos do anjo, que se deslumbrava com a água cristalina que jorrava para cima caindo em pequenas e brilhantes gotículas, lembrando-lhe o céu estrelado daquela noite em que anonimamente vigiava um jovem na terra que lhe chamara atenção..."** Entendeu? É o chamado "encher lingüiça", mas que ajuda a lhe dar ganchos para ir colocando coisas sobre o Yukihiro de forma não explicita, por exemplo, através de uma admiração dele a uma fonte, os leitores vão saber que ele adora àquela visão da água, que já observou humanos na terra, etc... Sem que o narrador diga isso diretamente e sem o próprio Yuki dizer. Desse jeito seu texto fica mais longo, mais rico, descritivo e o leitor viaja na sua descrição, ou seja, a mente dele visualiza de verdade aquilo que você descreveu. Por exemplo, eu tenho certeza que agorinha quando você leu a descrição que eu fiz da fonte você pôde vê-la claramente não é? Então é essa a idéia, você é um leitor também, então quando você tiver escrevendo tente se colocar na posição de quem lê, se você gostou e entendeu, com certeza a pessoa que ler seu texto vai entender também e no resto eu te ajudo xD...).

Só uns detalhes: ò.Ó

**NÃO DÊ ESPAÇO DE PRIMEIRA LINHA COM A BARRA DE ESPAÇO**! ò.Ó ! Deixe o texto reto do jeito que você está vendo, se quiser fazer com espaço deixa pra fazer isso no final com o as configurações automáticas do Word - - "

**POUCAS PÁGINAS** – Amor tente desenvolver seu capítulo no máximo em três folhas, afinal está começando, e o texto pequeno é mais fácil de ser trabalhado. Por exemplo, desenvolva o capítulo, termine e depois você leia e releia buscando pontos que ache que pode ser melhorados. Entendeu?

**IDÉIA PARA O CAPÍTULO** – Tente concentrar no que você quer passar nesse primeiro capítulo, mas não esqueça do que virá nos próximos, e termine ele com um ar de suspense, para instigar o público a querer ler mais, ok?

-.-

Eu escrevo de mais... Owww God...

Bjos!

Te amo!!

**(choquito invadindo pela ultima vez: Tb te amo lora, e se eu escrevro erado o pobrema é meu e naum ceu Ok? ò.Ó e digo mais tenho vícios internetês (existe essa palavra?) sim! algum probrema? to tentando parar mais isso é como sexo, dificil fica sem.)**

**XXX**

1 **Serafins** - O nome serafim vem do hebreu _saraf_ (שרף), e do grego, _séraph_, que significam "abrasar, queimar, consumir". Também foram chamados de _ardentes_ ou de _serpentes de fogo_.  
É a ordem mais elevada da esfera mais alta. São os anjos mais próximos de Deus e emanam a essência divina em mais alto grau.

2 **Querubins - **Do hebreu כרוב - _keruv_, ou do plural כרובים - _keruvim_, os querubins são seres misteriosos, descritos tanto no Cristianismo como em tradições mais antigas às vezes mostrando formas híbridas de homem e animal. Os povos da Mesopotâmia tinham o nome _karabu_ e suas variantes para denominar seres fantásticos com forma de touro alado de face humana, e a palavra significa em algumas daquelas línguas "poderoso", noutras "abençoado".

3 **Ofonins - **Os Tronos têm seu nome derivado do grego _thronos_, que significa "anciãos". São chamados também de erelins ou ofanins, ou algumas vezes de _Sedes Dei_ (Trono de Deus), e são identificados com os 24 anciãos que perpetuamente se prostram diante de Deus e a Seus pés lançam suas coroas 15. São os símbolos da autoridade divina e da humildade, e da perfeita pureza, livre de toda contaminação 16.  
Tradições esotéricas cristãs os identificam com os Senhores da Chama da Teosofia ou os Elohim na escola Rosacruz, elevados espíritos que trabalham para o desenvolvimento e iluminação da mente humana, agindo como guardiãos da humanidade.

4 **Dominações - **As Dominações ou Domínios (do latim _dominationes_) têm a função de regular as atividades dos anjos inferiores, distribuem aos outros anjos as funções e seus mistérios, e presidem os destinos das nações. Crê-se que as Dominações possuam uma forma humana alada de beleza inefável, e são descritos portando orbes de luz e cetros indicativos de seu poder de governo. Sua liderança também é afirmada na tradução do termo grego _kuriotes_, que significa "senhor", aplicado a esta classe de seres.  
São anjos que auxiliam nas emergências ou conflitos que devem ser resolvidos logo. Também atuam como elementos de integração entre os mundos materiais e espirituais, embora raramente entrem em contato com as pessoas.

5 **Potências - **As Potestades ou Potências são também chamados de "condutores da ordem sagrada". Executam as grandes ações que tocam no governo universal. Eles são os portadores da consciência de toda a humanidade, os encarregados da sua história e de sua memória coletiva, estando relacionados com o pensamento superior - ideais, ética, religião e filosofia, além da política em seu sentido abstrato.  
Também são descritos como anjos guerreiros completamente fiéis a Deus. Seus atributos de organizadores e agentes do intelecto iluminado são enfatizados pelo Pseudo-Dionísio, e acrescenta que sua autoridade é baseada no espelhamento da ordem divina e não na tirania. Eles têm a capacidade de absorver e armazenar e transmitir o poder do plano divino, donde seus nome 18.

Os anjos do nascimento e da morte pertencem a essa categoria. São também os guardiães dos animais.

6 **Virtudes - **As Virtudes são os responsáveis pela manutenção do curso dos astros para que a ordem do universo seja preservada. Seu nome está associado ao grego _dunamis_, significando "poder" ou "força", e traduzido como "virtudes" em _Efésios 1:21_, e seus atributos são a pureza e a fortaleza. O Pseudo-Dionísio diz que eles possuem uma virilidade e poder inabaláveis, buscando sempre espelhar-se na fonte de todas as virtudes e as transmitindo aos seus inferiores 17.

Orientam as pessoas sobre sua missão. São encarregados de eliminar os obstáculos que se opões ao cumprimento das ordens de Deus, afastando os anjos maus que assediam as nações para desviá-las de seu fim, e mantendo assim as criaturas e a ordem da Divina providência. Eles são particularmente importantes porque têm a capacidade de transmitir grande quantidade de energia divina. Imersas na força de Deus, as Virtudes derramam bênçãos do alto, freqüentemente na forma de milagres. São sempre associados com os heróis e aqueles que lutam em nome de Deus e da verdade. São chamados quando se necessita de coragem.

7 **Principados - **Os Principados, do latim _principatus_, são os anjos encarregados de receber as ordens das Dominações e Potestades e transmití-las aos reinos inferiores, e sua posição é representada simbolicamente pela coroa e cetro que usam. Guardam as cidades e os países. Protegem também a fauna e a flora. Como seu nome indica, estão revestidos de uma autoridade especial: são os que presidem os reinos, as províncias, e as dioceses, e velam pelo cultivo de sementes boas no campo das ideologias, da arte e da ciência.

8 **Arcanjos** - nome de arcanjo vem do grego αρχάγγελος, _arkangélos_, que significa "anjo principal" ou "chefe", pela combinação de _archō_, o primeiro ou principal governante, e άγγελος, _aggělǒs_, que quer dizer "mensageiro".

Seu caráter de mensageiros, ou intermediários, é assinalada pelo seu papel de elo de ligação entre os Principados e os Anjos, interpretando e iluminando as ordens superiores para seus subordinados, além de inspirar misticamente as mentes e corações humanos para execução de atos de acordo com a vontade divina 23. Atuam assim como arautos dos desígnios divinos, tanto para os Anjos como para os homens, como foi no caso de Gabriel na Anunciação a Maria.

9 **Anjos - **Os anjos são seres angélicos mais próximos do reino humano, o último degrau da hierarquia angélica acima descrita e pertencentes à sua terceira tríade. São figuras importantes em muitas outras tradições religiosas do passado e do presente, e o nome de "anjo" é dado amiúde indistintamente a todas as classes de seres celestes. Os muçulmanos, zoroastrianos, hindus e budistas todos aceitam como fato sua existência, sob variados nomes, mas com descrições e atributos semelhantes.

A tradição hebraica, de onde nasceu a _Bíblia_, está cheia de alusões a seres celestiais identificados como anjos, e que ocasionalmente aparecem aos seres humanos trazendo ordens divinas. São citados em vários textos místicos judeus, especialmente nos ligados à tradição Merkabah. Na _Bíblia_ são chamados de מלאך אלהים (mensageiros de Deus), מלאך יהוה (mensageiros do Senhor), בני אלוהים (filhos de Deus) e הקדושים (santos) 24. São dotados de vários poderes supernaturais, como o de se tornarem visíveis e invisíveis à vontade, voar, operar milagres diversos e consumir sacrifícios com seu toque de fogo. Feitos de luz e fogo 25 26 sua aparição é imediatamente reconhecida como de origem divina também por sua extraordinária beleza.


End file.
